


The Gift Horse

by Skylar0Grace



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6710155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar0Grace/pseuds/Skylar0Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's best just to look for the silver lining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift Horse

**Author's Note:**

> Submission for a challenge at [whedonland](http://whedonland.livejournal.com/) .

Dawn grinned as her fingers quickly raced across the keyboard, her eyes glancing down at them occasionally as she typed a response.

A pause.

As the screen changed to add the new response, she read it and burst out laughing. With all the things that had changed in her life over the last few years, Dawn had thought that she would never have 'normal' again. But the activation of the potentials had opened up a new world to them and she'd had to learn quickly. She'd developed contacts worldwide, ones that helped them keep the world safe, and along the way had made new friends.

She would do her bit to keep the world safe - a little slaying here and research there - but the one thing that was going to save her from retreating into herself was having anchors in the real world. As she laughed at the retold antics between her friend and his brother, she knew that even in the dark and terrifying world that they lived in, humour was a great way to shed that small ray of light.


End file.
